The Blacksmith's Journey
by El Peruano 17
Summary: Hephaestus' P.O.V when Aphrodite flees with Ares.


Heaphestus readied himself to leave for Earth. After Aphrodite's dissaperence, Heaphestus has been worried sick. Especially because she fled with his brother, Ares. He didn't doubt Ares' ability to protect her but, being the god of war, Ares never did learn to control his temper.Finishing his ship, Hera entered his workshop.

"Are you sure about this, son?"

With a heavy sigh he replied ,"Yes Mother, I am."

"You know she doesn't love you."

"You don't know that."

"Why else would she elope with your brother?"

He had an idea why but all he said was,"I'll find out when I find her."

"But you could die. You can only go down to Earth as a human, which is already a disadvantage."

"I know, Mother," he groaned.

"Not to mention how hard it's going to be to travel because of your leg."

Putting down his tools, Heaphestus climbed unto his ship. Ready for sail, he walked towards the mast and took the wheel.

"Mother, I know the odds are against me. I don't even know if she'll come back but I can't give up without making sure she understands my feelings, and I won't."

With that said, the shining, sun tiled floor opened up and he fell to the ocean.

After days of sailing, Heaphestus reached his first destination. He walked from the mast to his quarters to retrieve his supplies, careful not to hit his leg on anything. Eversince he left Olympus, his appearance has changed. He still had his dark skin,curly black hair and even his lame leg. The only difference were his features. He could still put some of his divine energy to use but he's using most of it to make sure his leg isn't more of a hinderence than it already is.

With his knapsack filled with equipment,Hephaestus left his quarters,climbed down the stair from his ship to the ground and went on his way. The land was like a sea of green. Trees filled every space except for the white sanded beach where Hephaestus stood.

After taking in the beautiful scenery, Hephaestus went on his way. As he walked around and through the island,he felt a pressence around him. It didn't feel like Aphrodite's but he hoped her time away that changed it.

As night fell once more so did Hephaestus also make camp once more. He forgot how long he was on the island but he knows he traversed the whole island. The presence was still unknown so so he thought of a way to attract her. Having been picking fruit from the trees,he built a fountain and filled it with fresh water. Using some of his energy,he gave the water sleeping properties,which would make the drinker fall asleep. Even though he was the god of blacksmith and fire, he believed in all his creations, even if it's not made with metal and fire. With sleep numbing his body, he fell asleep.

**THUMP**

Eyes snapping open, Hephaestus sat up and saw a figure laying next to his fountain. He got up and made his way closer to it. As he got closer, he could make out the figure more clearly. It was a woman with blond hair, pale skin, who was about a head shorter than he was, and she wore nothing but tattered rags. He kneeled down next to her and held her in his sturdy arms. He waved his hand over and she woke up. Her sea green eyes filled with fear as she tried to get away but couldn't.

"Don't worry," he said," I won't hurt you."

She ceased after that and asked,"Who are you?"

"Hephaestus," he replied,"and you."

"Calypso."

"Why have you been following me?" he asked.

"You are the first man I have seen in a while, Hephaestus. I was just being cautious"

"I understand." he said with a sad smile.

"I would invite you to my home as a guest but i don't have one."

"Why not?"asked a shocked Hephaestus.

"Not very good at building I suppose," replied Calypso, showing Hephaestus her hands.

Hephaestus felt such pity for Calypso that he decided to build her a home. He helped her up and they walked towards a cave on the island. he used his supplies to cut down trees and his energy to build a home in the cave. Tables, chairs, and other necessities were built from the surrounding trees.

When he finished, they both walked back to where was docked. Before he left, Calypso asked him if he could stay.

"I can't. I'm looking for someone and I won't stop until I find her."

"But I don't want to be alone again," stated Calypso,her eyes tearing up.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to come and visit and i'll bring any man lost at sea here so you can help them. Like I helped you."

"Promise?"

"Promise" and with that, he gave Calypso a hug, and climbed onto his ship and sailed off. After he left Calypso's Island, Hephaestus continued on his quest.

Suddenly,his ship hit something and stopped. What he hit was an island with mountains that reached incredible height and a deep fog. He climbed out of his ship and traversed the area. Soon the fog cleared up and he could see much was just grassland as far as he could see. Caves and goats were also. All the caves were sealed with huge boulders. Being all grassland, Hephaestus had no trouble seeing all around ,he couldn't find her Aphrodite anywhere. He decided to pray to his father, Zeus, for help. He gathered up some goats,slit their throats,burned their corpses, and prayed to his father for help.

When the fires died,the boulders blocking the caves and out came cyclopses.

"Who killed our herd?!" they asked, their voices like thunder.

"At ease. It is me,Hephaestus, Lord of Blacksmiths and Fire."

"You are no god, human. You will pay for killing our herd," they exclaimed and they hurried back into caves to retrieve their weapons.

Fear rocked Hephaestus. If he died, his search for Aphrodite would be delayed and he couldn't let that happen. He hurried back onto his ship as quickly. A storm was forming, with clouds black as night, water filled with a beast's fury and thunder filled with a monster's wrath. The wavs bombarded his ship but his hope remained intact. Their attacks couldn't do much harm if he was far away. Suddenly, they dropped their clubs and picked up boulder. With all their might they threw them at Hephaestus,breaking apart his ship and sending him across the ocean.

Hephaestus stood next to Zeus, staring at Aphrodite and Ares in bed, Fury filled Zeus but before he could act on it, Hephaestus gave him an excuse.

"I asked Ares to teach Aphrodite how to wrestle, to defend herself. The shock was visible in her eyes but she knew better to let it show on her face. Still, he asked Aphrodite to follow him to his office. As he walked,she thanked him. Hephaestus put his hand on her elbow,trying to let her know so many things but all he did was let her be on her way. That was the last time he saw her.

Hephaestus opened his eyes and realised he was in a bungalow, laying down on a comfy bed with a woman sitting on the edge of it. Her eyes filled with shock and he knew that look,it was Aphrodite. He tried to get up but pain shot through his lame leg.

"Lie down. You're not healed yet," she soothed.

He tried to tell her who he was. Wanted to tell her how he felt about her before she disappears ,he decided to show her instead of telling her. With that, he drifted into unconsciousness.

He woke up to the sound of a child's laugh. He sat up to find a child at the side of the bed. His leg hurt a lot less so he was able to follow the child when he started leading him somewhere. They entered a forest behind the bungalow,which reminded him about the one on Calypso's island. Soon they made it to their location. A pond was resting in a clearing,with flowers around it. He picked one and another grew instantly in its place. Suddenly,he got the idea to make a necklace,picking flowers whenever he needed more. Soon. the child also started crafting one,though smaller.

"Eros,Eros!" someone screamed. Suddenly,Aphrodite entered the clearing. He noticed Hephaestus and asked him why he was up.

"I feel better now,thanks to you."

"Moma!" called Eros and Aphrodite walked towards him.

"Is that for me?" she asks.

"No," he said and proceeded to give it to Hephaestus.

"Thank you," he told Eros,"and this is for you,"He placed his flower necklace around her neck.

"Thank you," she said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks."Let's go back, I have dinner ready."

With Hephaestus and Eros in tow,Aphrodite lead them back to the bungalow. They feasted on fish,which Hephaestus ate hungrily. As the sun set,Aphrodite put Eros to bed and talked with Hephaestus.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I am too," he joked,"and thank you for taking care of me."

"It was my pleasure." she said as she rested her hand on his. They looked closely into each others eyes and inched closer to each other until their lips met. Aphrodite felt love that was different from Ares'. Where his is hot and passionate, his was warm and welcoming. A love where she knew she would always have someone to come back to.

"Ahem," sounded a hard,rough voice. They broke apart to see a figure standing at the door. Ares.

"I leave to come back to _this?"_ he asks,venom in his voice.

"It's not what you..." started Aphrodite before she got cut off.

"Shut it whore!" he screamed. "I'm going to," but before he could finish,Hephaestus punched him.

"You will treat her with respect," stated Hephaestus, his fury outmatching Ares'.

"You," he started before realization showed on his face."She doesn't know, does she?"His silence was enough of an answer."I'll be outside until you leave."

"What is he talking about?" asked Aphrodite.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you."

Realization hit her,"Hephaestus" she states.

''I'm sorry," he repeated. "The only way to find you was to become human.I knew I would feel pain but it was a risk I was willing to take."

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"I'm not good with words but i love you,Aphrodite. Not because of your looks but because of who you are."

"I love Ares. Only Ares," she claims."Please leave. I need to be alone." Understanding, Hephaestus transports back to Olympus.

When he goes to the council room, he sees Ares. He throws a punch,which Hephaestus blocked. Ares kept throwing punches while Hephaestus kept blocking. Soon the other gods came and watched. Soon after that,Aphrodite came,holding Eros's brothers stopped as soon as they saw her and Zeus dispersed the gods and told Aphrodite to follow him. Ares went to his chambers and Hephaestus stayed with Eros. He made blocks appear and played with Eros while he thought of Aphrodite. He thought of what he was going to say to her.

After a few more moments,Aphrodite appears and walks toward him and Eros. They look deep into each others eyes until finally Aphrodite speaks.

"I don't know."

"I know," he says with a small smile,"but don't worry. I'll be here for you and Eros, even if you don't choose me."

"I love you," she states,"but I love Ares too."

With all his courage,he tells Aphrodite how he feels. How he understands that Aphrodite will love others. That's who she is,The Goddess of couldn't, nor wanted to, change that. He just wants her to be happy and to be her home.

"I'd like that," she says with a smile. The walk closer to each other and kiss. With Eros giggling in the background,Hephaestus wrapping his arms around her waist and Aphrodite arms around his neck, they both know they made the right choice.


End file.
